How It All Started
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Seven year old Jack is always trying to find his hidden talent. Enjoy! Rated T for a certain word


**Today, Jack has been stuck in my head; I don't like it….it's freaky I tell you! Freaky! So this story was created, enjoy! and you might think it's a little OOC. I own nothing! I wonder how jack looks like when he was a kid?**

Hello to you all, my name is Jack, I was born in Broadway, New York, everyone wants to go to Broadway right? And I live here, I must be lucky…..well you are all wrong! Every kid hates here hates my guts, they treat me like I'm dirt, call me talent less and even beat me up sometimes. That's why I partly hated my life, 'partly' I don't really mind if a bunch of kids wanna line up and beat me up, I don't mind having no friends either, all I wanted is to find my talent, I want to find something that I'm good at, anything! I'll try everything! The day I told my parents I wanted to try every kind of sport, they bursted out laughing, they think I'm a wimp, even my own parents think I'm a wimp….but soon enough, my decided to give it a try and have a little faith in me. Of course the first thing I wanted to try was basketball, the most famous sport in the USA.

I tried to shoot but the ring was too high, and that was just my backyard, I tried again but I kept missing, I even trained over night before I went to auditions 2 out of 25, that's good right? I only missed 5 times; yeah I'm not good at Math either. I arrived at the gym where I was suppose to play my very first game in a real arena, well I'm not in the team yet, I'm still trying out. "Next up is player number 13" oh, that's me! I stepped out of the backroom to see three judges and a huge court, the ring was even higher than the one in my backyard, they say I need at least a 3 out of five score, well I got 2 out of 25 how hard can this be? The moment coach blew the whistle, I panicked and randomly shot it, the first one hit the wall, the second broke a window, the third hit coach in the head, the forth one knocked one of the judges unconscious. I was disqualified right away.

The second thing I wanted to try was American Football, how hard can it be? All they do is sit on each other I also trained over night, I even wrestled my Chuwawa. I was back on the gyms again, the room I was in was filled with people, bigger and stronger than me, and some even look like men. The moment I stepped out the field, I got trampled by the others.

The next thing I wanted to do was soccer, I didn't do any training anymore to avoid lack of sleep, I just went straight to the try outs, the coach said I kicked like a girl.

I attempted baseball next, but I accidentally swung the bat at my coach's (you don't wanna know)

At that point my parents gave up on me at sports, but my mom did encourage me to try academics. I entered a Math competition first.

2+2=22

Disqualifies for over stupidity, those judges are so mean!

I tried Science

KABOOM!

I blew out the whole lab cause of setting some alcoholic liquid on fire, disqualified, I even burnt my professor's hair, it was funny.

Next, I tried spelling.

Cough cuff

Bear bar

Beach B*tch

Again, I was disqualified, what's so bad about that word anyway?

I tried history.

_Who is the first president on America?_

_Albert Einstein _

Why is everyone laughing, it's true!

I gave up on academics, every single one of my teachers said that my brain is the size of a peanut, such a heavy insult!

I reverted into music, I wanted to try piano first, ah the graceful sweet sound of the beautiful piano, but it didn't sound like that when I played it, and I didn't expect it could be that hard, it sounded like a train was running over a man to me.

I tried guitar next, the strings broke the moment my fingers touched it.

Next is drums, I had to take my teacher to the hospital cause I accidentally stabbed his hand with a drum stick.

I tried to sing but everyone threw cabbages at me, seriously where do they get those things? Was it really that bad?

I tried to dance, hip-hop, I head spined myself off stage.

After spending a month in the hospital, I took interest in poetry.

_My house is blue,_

_I had no clue,_

_Where are my pants?_

_I can't dance!_

My dad said it was terrible and only idiots would make that kind of poem.

I tried to write a shot story…..

_Once upon a time in a cold dark alley, there was a mouse looking for cheese, then a cat jumped out from no where and swiped the cheese away, the it ate it, the mouse cried and cried, why would a cat wants cheese._

_For many days the mouse cried, until everyone pitied him and gave him lots and lots of cheese, the end._

Terrible, I guess they were right, I am talent less; maybe I should just go back to what I do all the time, sit on the corner and think about my stupid life.

Today, I was kind of happy, why? It's my 7th birth day today; I was getting anxious of what I might get this year. I don't have a lot of friends, the only people who give me gifts are my relatives and my parents of course, but I'm still exited of what kind of presents will come this year.

After I went home from a fancy restaurant my parents took me to, I eagerly went in my room to check how many presents I got, there seemed to be a lot this year, but too bad they were all useless junk, but once I opened the one from my parents, I found a box of paint. It wouldn't hurt to try right? Paint can't hurt anyone.

I decided to paint the clouds using my wall as the canvas and I realized,it was beautiful! The colors come alive! It stands out perfectly!

After that day, I found my perfect talent. Now, my new best friend is an empty canvas and…paint! Oh yeah, Beyblade too, but I can't talk to them.

**Happy birthday Kassy! Yeah she's my OC; I think I'm starting to neglect her…..anyway, I think Jack is still in my head…..Get it out! Get it out! Wah!**

***starts to run around in circles***

**Neglected Kassy: Review if you like**

**Silver: Today's her birthday!**

**Kassy: I thought you forgot about that!**

**Silver: hehe, who would forget… *secretly throws planner behind a bush***


End file.
